Mon adversaire
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Dressrosa pleure, Dressrosa hurle, Dressrosa meurt. Robin a mal. Mais que fait Pica sur le champ de fleurs ? Robin a mal et surtout, Robin a peur. Où est-Zoro ? Si Pica est ici, où est-il ? (petit Zorobin de trois fois rien, spoil anime épisodes 718, 719, 720)


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Suite aux derniers épisodes de l'anime (718, 719 et 720), j'ai eu envie d'un petit Zorobin. Juste parce que je me demandais pourquoi on ne voyait pas son visage à ce moment là, je me demandais ce qu'elle en avait pensé.

Robin va sans doute paraître un peu OOC. On appelle ça, la panique.

Les personnages appartiennent à Oda. Je suis inspirée à 100% de l'anime mais les _pensées_ de Robin et de Zoro sont 100% de moi ! ^^

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Mon adversaire**

 **.**

Bombardée, martyrisée, ensanglantée, Dressrosa pleure, Dressrosa hurle, Dressrosa meurt. Les combats font rage, les civils ne sont à l'abri nulle part, tout est tordu, tout est blessé, tout est terrifié.

Malgré la hauteur où elle se trouve, Robin entend la plainte sourde et rauque de Dressrosa qui plie, lentement sous le joug de la violence. Son ombrelle de tournesol vient de s'évanouir dans une pluie de pétales. Elle souffre. Physiquement. Elle sent couler le sang dans son dos. Elle serre les mâchoires pour ne pas crier. Et pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes de rage, de douleur et de peine, elle lève la tête vers le ciel en enfonçant ses ongles à l'intérieur de ses paumes de main. La douleur va passer, comme elle le fait chaque fois. Elle le sait, elle y est habituée désormais. Elle vit depuis suffisamment longtemps dans cet équipage pour le savoir. La douleur finit toujours par passer.

L'air est saturé de poussière. Un énorme nuage obstrue la vue et le haut de la Bird Cage de Doflamingo disparaît dans la brume, comme si elle était infinie. Robin pousse un long soupir. Ses mâchoires se décrispent, ses poings aussi. Sa douleur s'efface mais pas celle de Dressrosa qui continue de pulser à ses tympans, dans ses tempes et dans ses veines. Lentement, elle se redresse. Son regard se pose sur la ville. Ou ce qu'il en reste. Elle tourne la tête. Un peu plus loin, Diamante git dans l'herbe. Kyros et Rebecca se recueillent sur une tombe. Robin détourne poliment les yeux. Elle tente de rassembler son pouvoir, histoire de savoir si les autres se portent bien. Mais c'est difficile, c'est encore trop douloureux. Robin souffle. Elle doit ménager ses forces, la victoire n'est pas encore assurée.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, la terre se met à trembler. Férocement, rageusement. Robin sait que ce n'est pas Dressrosa qui tremble de peur ou de froid. Ce n'est pas Dressrosa et ce n'est ni la peur ni le froid.

C'est une rage profonde et sombre, une haine lointaine et forte.

Soudain, des pics sortent du champ de fleur de façon désordonnée. Robin a beau être sur ses gardes, elle perd l'équilibre et termine le nez dans la poussière. Les épieux de pierre défigurent le champ de fleur déjà bien maltraité par la lutte entre Kyros et Diamante. Robin retient son souffle. En haut d'un des pics, une tête apparaît. Une tête qui sort de nulle part, au bout d'un pieu de pierre, aussi proche du palais de Doflamingo, ça ne peut être que…

\- L'adversaire de Zoro, souffle l'archéologue.

Droite sur ses deux jambes, Robin oublie tout. Son visage est figé. Elle oublie les gémissements de Dressrosa dans son dos, elle oublie ses douleurs, elle oublie même Kyros et Rebecca pourtant tout près d'elle. Elle oublie tout et elle ne songe qu'à une seule chose.

\- _Que fait ici l'adversaire de Zoro ?_

 **...**

Elle avait eu peur, l'archéologue. Pour des raisons diverses et variées. L'abandon, la faim, le froid, la perte, la trahison, la précarité. Robin avait longtemps vécu dans la peur. Avant de trouver Luffy et son équipage. Avant de trouver la confiance en son capitaine et en son équipage. Même avec eux, elle avait parfois peur. Mais la peur était différente. Elle n'avait plus peur pour elle. Elle avait peur pour les autres. Pour elle aussi, mais pour elle par rapport aux autres. À chaque débarquement, de nouvelles peurs. Peur d'égarer Luffy, d'oublier Chopper dans une librairie, de voir Franky se faire arrêter pour atteinte à la bienséance sur un lieu public, de laisser Nami dévaliser les magasins… Toutes ses peurs faisaient le quotidien de Robin. Même à bord du navire, elle avait peur. Peur de voir Brook passer par-dessus bord, de laisser Zoro s'endormir dehors en pleine nuit, de participer involontairement à une expérience ratée d'Usopp, d'entendre Sanji s'énerver après les chipeurs de bouffe… Robin avait peur pour des raisons diverses et variées. Le débarquement ici n'avait pas manqué son lot d'inquiétudes. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Peur d'être découverte, d'être séparé des autres, peur que le plan tombe à l'eau et que tout foire… Elle avait eu peur en débarquant à Dressrosa, l'archéologue. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé avoir aussi peur qu'à cet instant.

 **...**

\- _Que fait ici l'adversaire de Zoro ?_

Robin se répète mentalement la question. Mais non, elle ne rêve pas. C'est bien Pica qui se dresse sur le champ de fleur.

\- _Mais alors… Où est Zoro ?_

Robin écoute attentivement ce que déblatère le géant de pierre. Il parle du roi Riku. Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire ? Robin écoute attentivement mais elle n'arrive pas à capter le moindre indice concernant Zoro. La seule chose qu'elle comprend, c'est que Pica ne laissera personne prendre la place de Doflamingo et que, par conséquent, il va éliminer l'ancien roi.

Pica disparait. Et une peur panique prend Robin par les tripes. Ce n'est pas une peur qu'elle connait. Ce n'est pas la peur de ses amis de fortune qui dégringolent au passage de Pica dans les étages inférieurs, ce n'est pas la peur de Dressrosa qui frémit sous la haine du géant, ce n'est pas la peur de perdre un de ses compagnons aux côtés du roi. Non. C'est une peur plus insidieuse, comme si elle avait déjà perdu un compagnon.

\- _Où est Zoro ?!_

Une douleur sourde lui incendie le ventre. Si Pica est là, où est Zoro ? Que fait-il ? A-t-il perdu ? Est-il mort ? Robin tente à nouveau de réunir son pouvoir mais elle se sent si faible qu'elle sait que ses yeux ne la porteront pas assez loin. Pas assez pour trouver Zoro en tout cas. Il est trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Et plus elle pense à la distance, plus l'écart se creuse dans son ventre. Elle n'entend plus la plainte de Dressrosa, ses hurlements déchirants et ses cris de douleur. Elle n'entend plus que sa propre peine qui se déchire à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Et puis, soudainement, l'archéologue se souvient.

 **...**

Il n'avait jamais peur, le bretteur. On avait raconté à Robin comment Zoro regardait la mort en face. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Sa rencontre avec Mihawk, son combat contre les Hommes-Poissons, sa volonté à Alabasta. Zoro n'avait jamais fléchit, Zoro ne semblait jamais avoir peur. Ou, s'il avait peur, il le cachait très bien. Zoro n'avait pas flanché devant Kaku, il n'avait pas cillé devant Kuma.

Zoro est dénué de sens d'orientation, de sens de survie et de sens commun. Robin l'a compris depuis longtemps. Et même à cet instant, sur Dressrosa martyrisée, elle est persuadée que Zoro ne s'est pas laissé avoir.

 **...**

Un craquement lourd détourne l'attention de Robin. Pica a repris possession de cette immense statue de pierre. Pica est là, terrible, effrayant. Pica surplombe Dressrosa de toute sa hauteur de pierre. Une montagne contre une armée de fourmis désorganisées. La peur surprend à nouveau Robin. De son pas lourd et lent, Pica se dirige vers le plateau de l'ancien roi.

Zoro ne quitte pas ses pensées. Il doit être là, quelque part sur le plateau où elle se trouve. Il est peut-être assommé, souffrant, seul… Et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que Robin ne pense pas à dire : "j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait empaler sur un pieu"… Robin est un peu étourdie par tous ces évènements, les cris de Dressrosa et cette chose qui lui tiraille les tripes.

Cette chose qui lui tiraille les tripes…

La terre tremble sous les pas de Pica. À nouveau, Dressrosa frémit sur ses fondations. Enfin, sur celles qui tiennent encore le choc. Robin est prise d'une furieuse envie de hurler et de se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille. Mais, en même temps, elle est figée par cet immense corps de pierre qui se déplace sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

\- _Zoro… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussit à en venir à bout ?_

Pica continue son avancée, lente et déterminée. Soudain, il s'arrête lourdement devant le plateau de l'ancien roi. Dressrosa toute entière retient son souffle. La voix du géant de pierre résonne dans toute la ville. Il cherche le roi Riku. Il le cherche pour l'écraser sous son immense paume et personne ne lui barrera la route.

\- Grand-père ! gémit Rebecca.

Kyros a un mouvement protecteur vers sa fille.

\- Usopp, souffle Robin.

Trop obnubilée par l'absence de Zoro, elle en avait oublié la présence des autres membres de son équipage. Usopp est là-bas aussi, elle le sait. C'est là qu'elle l'a laissé et elle sait qu'il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Usopp est toujours sur le plateau avec l'ancien roi. À nouveau, une sourde angoisse lui serre les tripes. Zoro à terre, Usopp bientôt lui aussi, et elle…

\- _Mais que nous arrive-t-il ?_

C'est d'abord la présence qui l'interpelle avant d'entendre le son de ses lames. Puis, son regard bascule vers le bas et ce qu'elle voit la délivre d'un poids. Tranchés nets, quelques pierres s'écroulent lourdement sur le sol.

\- Zoro !

La peur s'envole, l'espoir renait. Robin le sait, elle l'a vu en arrivant sur ce plateau. Zoro est le seul qui puisse vaincre Pica. Elle pouvait le lire dans son regard, dans ses gestes, dans sa folie meurtrière. Robin pose son regard glacial sur le géant de pierre et elle fronce les sourcils.

\- _Il est debout, il est juste derrière toi. Tu te crois à l'abri mais tu ne l'es pas. Il est peut-être loin mais il approche. J'ai confiance en Zoro, je sais qu'il va te vaincre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…_

Pica est presque planté dans le sol, il lui tourne le dos. Robin le regarde fixement, presque hautaine. Lentement, elle ferme les yeux. Elle entend la voix criarde du géant, elle entend la supplique de Dressrosa, elle entend le souffle rauque de Kyros, elle entend les larmes prêtes à jaillir de Rebecca, elle entend Bartoloméo s'époumoner au loin, elle entend la frayeur qui glisse le long du plateau où elle se tient debout, droite comme un pieu d'acier.

Malgré son immense stature, le redoutable poing de Pica se dresse et sombre à pleine vitesse sur le plateau de l'ancien roi. La sentence tombe, le roi va mourir. Et ce n'est pas une poignée de civil ralliés à sa cause qui le sauvera. Dressrosa ferme les yeux en geignant. Robin fronce les sourcils. Sous ses paupières closes, Robin voit. Son pouvoir n'est pas encore revenu à 100%, elle n'ose pas le porter très loin. Et Zoro est bien trop loin d'elle. Pourtant, elle ressent sa présence, elle entend son souffle court, elle partage sa colère. La colère du bretteur à qui l'adversaire tourne le dos. Robin ressent soudainement que Zoro prépare un mauvais coup. Quelque chose pulse en lui, quelque chose pulse en elle. Zoro a sorti Wado Ichimonji de son fourreau, Zoro a passé son bandana sur son crâne, Zoro a le regard d'un tueur. Robin souffle. Le combat est déjà terminé. Comment ? Par le moyen le plus incroyable qu'il soit, elle en est certaine. Et Pica ne le sait pas encore mais il a déjà perdu. Zoro vient tout juste de signer son arrêt de mort.

Alors que Dressrosa se replie sur elle-même en attente du choc, Robin ouvre grand les yeux et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle entend le coup partir. Elle baisse les yeux. Et ce qu'elle voit fait fondre ses dernières inquiétudes.

Petit point invisible sur l'horizon noir de Dressrosa, petit point infime filant à vive allure vers le colosse de pierre, Zoro s'élance sans peur contre Pica. Comme un boulet de canon, il traverse la distance qui le sépare de son adversaire en une poignée de seconde. Robin le distingue à peine et n'importe qui n'en verrait rien. Mais elle, elle sait que c'est lui. Et elle attend. Le choc, le coup, le gong final.

Robin ressent la force des trois lames avant d'entendre le bruit de la pierre tranchée. Il a fait quelque chose à ses sabres, elle sent bien que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, le son n'est pas tout à fait le même. Il est plus profond, plus rude, plus… plus tranchant. Le colosse de pierre est coupé en deux au niveau de la taille. Dressrosa toute entière sursaute. Et Robin sourit doucement, presque tendrement, comme si elle avait déjà prévu le coup. Zoro est un monstre. Ce coup là était presque prévisible.

Après, tout va très vite. Zoro coupe, tranche et recoupe le colosse, le poussant dans ses retranchements. Robin le regarde faire de loin, cet immuable sourire sur les lèvres. Au moment où Pica sort de son armure de pierre, elle redevient sombre et sérieuse. C'est là que tout se joue.

\- _Qui va gagner ?! L'arrogance ou la confiance en soi ?! La pierre ou le sabre ? En temps normal, la lame se brise contre la roche. Mais Zoro défie toute les lois de la nature et puis… trancher les fruits du démon, c'est sa spécialité. Dressrosa, ouvre bien les yeux car ce que tu vas voir est bien plus impressionnant que ton actuel roi sur son trône vacillant…_

Alors, Dressrosa ouvre bien grand ses yeux et regarde les lames de Zoro vaincre Pica. C'est une victoire sans appel. Dressrosa est effarée.

Certains pleurent, les gravas terminent leur course un peu plus loin, le roi Riku est sain et sauf, ses partisans aussi. Et Usopp et quelques amis également. Bartoloméo pleure dans son coin, Orlumbus est impressionné de la force du bretteur, Elizabello lui doit une fière chandelle, Kyros et Rebecca sont sans voix et Robin se met à sourire doucement. Elle expire lentement l'air par le nez.

Pendant un instant, elle n'entend plus la plainte de Dressrosa, elle ne ressent plus sa peine. Pendant un instant, elle se plait à ne se dire qu'une seule chose :

\- _Voilà de quoi est capable le plus grand bretteur du monde…_

Et puis, une petite voix la tire de sa rêverie.

\- Rebecca ! Robiland !

L'archéologue se retourne. Léo est là, avec la princesse et un seul guerrier à ses côtés. Ce sont des retrouvailles heureuses mais au goût amer de la bataille qui n'est pas encore gagnée. Robin ne sourit plus. Il reste encore Luffy et Trafalgar Law tout là-haut, dans un état inconnu.

Robin jette un dernier regard sur le colosse de pierre occis en quelques coups de sabre, elle remercie intérieurement Zoro et porte toute son attention et toutes ses pensée sur son capitaine. Toutes ses pensées ou presque. Car traversant la moitié de Dressrosa détruite, la voix de Zoro se met à souffler à son oreille…

 _\- Désolé de la frayeur… Et ne me remercie pas, c'était mon adversaire…_

* * *

 **NdZ** C'est plutôt court comme OS mais, j'avoue que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait un petit Zorobin comme ça, pour le plaisir. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop aberrant, trop OOC, trop "nan mais sans déconner, ya que toi pour imaginer des trucs pareil" (oui, oui, on me l'a dit xD) Cet OS me permet également de renouer un peu avec l'écriture parce qu'en ce moment, j'me laisse un peu porter par ma vie ce qui fait que mes écrits sont plutôt mous du genoux. En tout cas, ça, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous le partager ! J'espère que c'est réciproque ^.^

Et pour les reviews, pour dire ce que vous en pensez et tout et tout, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
